<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching "Bridgerton" by thaliethalou2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959585">Watching "Bridgerton"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2'>thaliethalou2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lokane - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy, Jane, Thor and Loki are watching "Bridgerton" on Netflix. Or how Loki uses the series "Bridgerton" to win Jane's heart.<br/>Drabbles. After "Ragnarök". Loki's alive. Thanos never came.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Foster/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "I like her."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daphne punches him on the face!" Thor laughs loudly. "What a feisty little mortal !"<br/>Loki smiles to Jane, his eyes sparkle playfully.<br/>"I like her."<br/>Jane blushes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Attraction.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« So predictable ! » Darcy shrugs. « No doubt that the Duke and Daphne will be lovers. »<br/>« Do you think so ? » Thor asks hesitantly. « They’re too different. »<br/>« I bet they will ! » Darcy chuckles. « Can’t you decode their body langage ? »<br/>Thor shakes his head.<br/>« They are not in love, they just pretend they are. »<br/>« But watch their hands, buddy !  They’re looking for each other » Darcy points at the screen triumphantly. « Their body betray their true feelings ».</p>
<p>       And when Loki ‘s hand brushes gently Jane’s, she shivers but doesn’t shift away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Masturbation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy snorts.<br/>« Is the Duke really needs to tell Daphne what masturbation is ? <br/>« I presume », Thor coughs in embarrassment, « that all women don’t touch theirselves. »<br/>« I do », Jane says laconically.<br/>Thor almost chokes. <br/>A slow smile curls at the corner of Loki’s mouth.<br/>« Have you ever dreamt of me in your fantaisies ? » he whispers.<br/>Jane holds his gaze.<br/>« I never have. » <br/>She’s lying and they both know it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The choice.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« If I were Daphne (Darcy chuckles), I’d choose the Blond. » Thor says emphatically.<br/>« How surprising », Loki mumbles.<br/>Thor glares at him but continues to explain his choice.<br/>« First, a Prince is higher than a Duke. »<br/>« How vain ! » Darcy whispers.<br/>« Two, he’s courteous. »<br/>« Prude, I’d rather say. », Darcy corrects in low tone.<br/>« Three, he’s handsome ».<br/>« He doesn’t have the Duke’s Six-Pack », Darcy says quietly.<br/>« Four, he’s kind ».<br/>« I find him insignificant », Darcy murmurs.<br/>Thor frowns.<br/>« Please Darcy,  could you stop commenting on everything I’m saying ? »<br/>« I agree with Miss Lewis », Loki nods at the brunette assistant, « Daphne is too good for him. »<br/>He looks at Jane intensely.<br/>« An extraordinary woman deserves more than an ordinary  life. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sex scenes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Nice little ass. » Darcy comments in an appreciative tone.<br/>
Thor grumbles.<br/>
« There are too many sex scenes in that series. »<br/>
« I bet, » Darcy mocks, « that you would have preferred shirtless scenes. »<br/>
Jane suppresses a smile.</p><p>      Thor glares at the young assistant.<br/>
« Having sex in public places or on stairs… » Thor hesitates « …is not right. »<br/>
He shakes his head.<br/>
« The Duke doesn’t treat his wife with the respect she deserves. »<br/>
« I understand why you dumped him. » Darcy whispers to Jane. </p><p>	Loki yawns ostensibly.<br/>
« I’m not fond of  theses  sex scenes either. »<br/>
Darcy glances at him.<br/>
« Not enough…kinky, perhaps ? » she asks  falsely innocently.<br/>
Loki runs his tongue over his lips.<br/>
Very slowly.<br/>
« Cuffs and whip, why not indeed ? But don’t forget ladies… » he purrs »... my magical skills. »</p><p>      Darcy inhales deeply.<br/>
« Shapeshifter ? »<br/>
« Duplication ? » Jane says thoughtfully.</p><p> Loki sends them a predatory smile and keeps silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Their baby’s so cute ! » Darcy comments fondly.<br/>« Not really his choice », Thor grumbles. « He said the line would die with him, didn’t he ? »<br/>« Don’t be stupid ! », Darcy shrugs, « He wanted to remain childless, just because his fucking father (Thor frowns)  rejected him. Thanks to Daphne, Simon has found happinesse now. »</p>
<p>      Loki stretches out languidly.<br/>« Forget all that is pulling you backwards… »<br/>Jane puts her hand in his.<br/>« …and dare to make your dreams come true. » she nods.</p>
<p>      A green flash.<br/>Thor gasps.<br/>« Has he just kidnapped her ? »<br/>« Nope, Darcy laughs, mutual consent. »<br/>She winks at him.<br/>«  I will be a perfect godmother for sure ! ».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>